Loving Each Other From Afar
by XxSoliexHiddenxX
Summary: It's been five years since Haruhi graduated from Ouran and she is madly in love with an absent Kyoya what will happen when things come to light. It's a cute fic.


**This just popped in my head quickly that it just had to come out. **

**Loving Each Other From Afar**

Ever since she graduated Ouran all she could ever think about was Kyoya and that to her was something because she really wasn't interested in seeking a relationship but she felt that for him she would. But then why would he want a commoner like her even though she was making a name for herself and most people always came to her to win their case.

She even solved a fraud case for Renge's family and won it too and the pay was good that the firm promoted her to their top list of most sought out lawyers. Haruhi's dream had come true and that had made her so happy and would always be grateful.

Her clothing shyness had past and she would from time to time she would model Hikaru and Kaoru's work in private shoot and earn some side money. Haruhi also had to admit that she finally filled out as a woman and had received proposals but they were turned down since she was only interested in one person only but could never contact him due to his busy schedule.

Mori and Honey had put up their own bakery and she would be their taste tester from time to time and she ended up liking their cheesecakes and strawberry honey smoothies that were to die for. She even went there on her lunch break just to relax and unwind while catching up with them. Tamaki at some point just called her to talk since he was finally allowed to go see his mother and he decided to stay there with her.

Though whom she really wanted to see and hear from the most was Kyoya but his father was keeping him tied up with everything since he was going to be the hire to everything that belonged to his father and that was Kyoya's dream since he proved that he could do it without any help.

Plus, all the times Kyoya took them to the buildings they made in order to test them out helped in making them successful and he owed his younger son for that so he decided to make him the hire for being dedicated to everything he set his mind to.

She of course had attended that party along with Hikaru and Kaoru and even was able to leave with some clients for her to represent whenever the time came. Even though it had already been five years since graduation not once did she ever stop thinking of Kyoya and never stopped hanging out with her new friends.

Ranka had ended up becoming the owner of a couple of bars and was able to get his own house that he always wanted and would visit his daughter from time to time and for once no legal problems ever happened when it came to those bars.

Haruhi had purchased a cozy home to her liking along with three puppies that she found abandoned in an alley while on her second month of working at the law firm and took them in. At first it was hard taking care of them and even taking them to the vets but as time flew and she ended up getting more clients, there was no problem in taking them.

All her bills were always paid on time and her dogs were happy which were named Kyo, Haru, Yuki and she loved them very dearly and they protected her fiercely whenever she took them out. Never had she had to worry about someone harming her even though she still took precaution since she was known well to defend her clients with an iron first.

From time to time all of them would go out on a picnic in a park just to enjoy the weather and nature while chatting freely of how their businesses were going. Though Kyoya wasn't brought up on those talks since they all knew that Haruhi was in love with someone she hadn't talked to in the longest but they all held hope that someday they would see each other again.

The dogs loved Haruhi's friends and would especially pile on Mori whom would help Haruhi train them and even so far as telling her some tips on how to make things easier when it came to their baths and food and even helped her save money on products by registering them as guard and medical helpers.

Haruhi at some point set up her own law firm and even took on some students to do their internship and helped them out and her firm was known to do the internships and those students would graduate top of their class and all they could say was that her teaching method was like no one else's. She would teach in a way that the all understood clearly with no question asked and of there was a question she would answer the same way leaving no doubt about what they were learning.

At some point she was asked to be a professor in one of the colleges and she agreed and all the students there loved her and would actually pass the class because she taught in a way that didn't confuse her students and even teachers would ask for advice on how to not confuse their students and get better results.

It wasn't till she had her career well on its way that Kyoya had appeared on her front door with flowers in his arms and a smile on his face that she wanted to cry. Kyoya had come to her home on her day off just to see her after being absent for so long.

"I know that you have been trying to find a way to see Haruhi and even though there is no excuse I'm finally here and would like to ask you" as he kneeled down on one knee in front of Haruhi's door "Would you marry me Haruhi Fujioka and become Haruhi Ohtori?" Kyoya said looking at Haruhi with the ring in his hand.

Haruhi started crying and said "Yes, Kyoya Ohtori I will marry you and become part of your family" and threw herself on Kyoya and kissed him very deeply to which of course he was happy with as he help her in his arms.

Kyoya after being named hire had been swamped in learning about all the companies his father owned and even created some companies of his own so that commoners could find a job there and doing it all with Haruhi in mind.

He had heard of her success and was happy that she was able to complete her dream and still be happy but he knew that she wanted to speak to him but he was just so busy and couldn't even find a window of free time in order to go to her.

His heart was calling to her even though he normally would marry someone that was arranged by his father but even Yoshio knew that his son was smitten with the commoner that was becoming famous and decided for his son to find his happiness on his own without intervening.

He of course was proud of how hard his son was working to learn everything about all the companies and even famous clients and was even able to memorize details about them and everyone could tell that he would move the companies forward without a hitch and that made him proud in choosing good about whom to become his hire.

Their engagement became the wedding of the year and they couldn't escape the reporters and their friends couldn't do so either and a report was done on their lives and how they came to love each other. Many people said it was a fairytale romance but in reality it was love at first site since they fell for each other without realizing it while their friends knew all along.

Kyo, Haru, and Yuki moved in with them when Haruhi went to live with Kyoya and they loved him like they did Haruhi and were fiercely protective when she became pregnant with twins. It was actually them whom alerted someone that her water broke when she was in the library and no one was on the floor and that alone made Kyoya proud in having them as part of the family. The protected their children Akira and Athrun especially when it came to them being alone in a room and they all wondered why someone would abandon them as puppies out in a rainy day in a cardboard box and no food, seriously filthy.

Haruhi would never know but she was glad that she found them and it was all worth it since they protected her and family from time to time.

A person can be loved even though they've been apart for so long and all it takes is commitment to come back to them and love them after being gone for so long. Not all the time are two people aware they love each other and sometimes it takes a push or shove for the realization to take place.

**I found writing this so sweet with a smile on my face. **


End file.
